


【莫萨】莫扎特小姐和萨列里小姐的故事（双性转）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Marriage, Trans Female Character, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: “脱掉你的bra，女孩！”莫扎特小姐这么唱到，“就像爱一个人那么干脆，就像求婚那样决绝。”





	1. 女孩，脱掉你的Bra！

**Author's Note:**

> 莫扎特（Wolfdietrich/沃尔夫迪特里希）/萨列里（Antonella/安东尼拉）

每次莫扎特看见萨列里的时候，她都在洗自己的bra。  
“这是命运。”莫扎特小姐这么唱到，“女孩，我的爱人，你的bra，我们的相遇。啊，我爱你，和你的bra。”  
“莫扎特我要杀了你。”萨列里小姐这么说到，挥舞起她精致的小刀冲进了录音棚，把莫扎特小姐追的到处跑。  
不过，沃尔夫迪特里希莫扎特小姐称霸歌坛也不是没有原因的——这首歌就这么发行了，伴随着女孩儿们裙子的声音，鞋跟清脆的声音，和莫扎特一点都不抖的歌声。  
还有安东尼拉萨列里小姐的那声莫扎特。  
“我要杀了你”这几个单词被后期修掉了，毕竟不能吓着听众，对吧。  
“安东，你这声莫扎特叫的感情多么充沛啊。”莫扎特窝在萨列里腿上听着她的第一张CD，她抬头看向被她的耳机压的不舒服的萨列里，蓝灰色的眼睛里掺着蜜色的阳光，她的表情可以称得上是纯洁，充满了少女看向爱人的单纯的雀跃和爱意，也许小阳台上的朱丽叶也是这么看着罗密欧的吧，“你叫我声沃菲吧！”  
“不。”萨列里冷漠地拒绝了，她放下了手中的书，认真地看进莫扎特的眼睛里，“而且，从我的腿上下去。”

莫扎特第一次遇见萨列里，她真的在洗自己的bra。  
这是真的。  
莫扎特听自己好友达蓬特说有一位学姐交了房租可是因为学业不得不去别的城市，现在正急着找到一个下家，而她自己刚好急着找住所，所以她直接联系了那位学姐。  
“安东是个很安静的姑娘。”学姐告诉她，“刚好你们两个是一个学院的，我相信你们会很合得来的！”  
这也就是为什么莫扎特能拿着房子的钥匙直接进门。  
并且刚好碰上萨列里正在洗自己的bra。  
还有就是洗手台是独立在卫生间外面的，一推门就是了。  
萨列里披着黑色的长发，手上是白色的泡沫，她正在洗的丝绸面料的紫黑色bra在洗手台投下的蜜色的光中闪着神秘的星光，投向莫扎特的眼神纯净好奇，常年待在钢琴前面的萨列里的气质干净优雅——即使她在洗bra，也是那么的优雅。  
莫扎特一眼就沦陷了。  
“安东就是我的天使！”莫扎特喝了一口卡路尔牛奶向达蓬特感叹道，“她那么美，她的才华那样闪耀——我的缪斯！”  
“恕我直言，虽然你们两个都是作曲系的，但你们两个，”达蓬特指了指莫扎特，牙酸地听着莫扎特阐述自己多么爱萨列里，萨列里又多么美好，只觉得自己的古典鸡尾酒都没有那么辣了，“差的太多了——你是流行，她是古典，差的太多了。”  
“这种东西从来不能成为爱情之间的障碍！”莫扎特陶醉地喝完了卡路尔牛奶。  
这也就是莫扎特爱上萨列里的原因。  
也是为什么她会把自己的第一张专辑的主打歌取名《Bra》。  
这是她的初恋，她们的相遇。

萨列里在莫扎特趴在自己腿上听歌的时候突然明白了自己在与对方的初见的时候那股感觉从何而来，那种感觉就像是一道电光没入体内，带着刺感的快乐从脊椎向下流淌。那时候她毫无防备地洗着内衣，听见开门的声音也没有多想，漫不经心的问好却被卡在喉咙里上不去也下不来，一向良好的教养让她并不像一般的女孩子一样尖叫着从原地跳起来，像是在厕所里看见一只蟑螂那样——萨列里只是呆愣地看向那个陌生的金发的女孩子，看着她拉着一个大皮箱超她露出一个比艳阳更刺眼的笑。  
“沃尔夫迪特里希.阿玛迪乌斯.莫扎特，为您效劳！”鬓角那缕过长的卷发还跳动了一下。  
而萨列里只能被这道闪电般的阳光钉在原地，还保持着洗内衣的姿势。  
一个星期之后，那个“您”就不知道被丢到哪儿去了，莫扎特与人熟起来的速度令人震惊。  
半个月后，那个不知道被丢到哪儿去的“您”没有找回来，却多了一个告白：“安东尼拉，我喜欢你。”莫扎特的眼神认真的惊人，萨列里只在她作曲的时候见到过。  
别问我萨列里为什么知道莫扎特作曲的时候是怎么样的即使她们两个人是分房住的，也别问我为什么萨列里没答应。  
鬼知道，青春期的女孩子嘛。  
女孩子嘛。  
不是因为摇滚和古典不能在一起，不，这又不是天使和恶魔的虐恋（这种题材，网上没有几十万也有不知道多少个千的），也不是凯普莱特和蒙太古两家之间的不共戴天，这只是不同的未来方向罢了——不管怎么说，她们两个可都是作曲系的。  
也不是她们两个毕业之后不一样的道路即将带来的异地恋（请别问我萨列里为什么会考虑这样的问题，我的后腰上抵着的那把小刀可是实打实的），摇滚歌手经常需要巡演，全国巡演，甚至是全球巡演，而一位古典音乐家却不需要这些。  
到底是为什么呢？这又不是一七九一年她们两个人还要职场竞争。  
鬼知道，我也不知道啊，我编不下去了。  
嗯……大概是因为认识的时间太短了吧。

“不，我们认识的时间一点都不短！”莫扎特挣扎到，一头蓬松的金发张牙舞爪地乱蹦，她本人也张牙舞爪地乱蹦，“你不记得你十二岁那年的演出了吗？”  
莫扎特在六岁的时候被一心想让她走上音乐之路的父亲拉去了一个音乐会，看着那些大她不到十岁却让她无聊致死的男孩女孩的表演，只觉得再这样下去当这个音乐会结束，她的音乐之梦也要结束了。  
直到萨列里的出现。  
十二岁的女孩的黑发挽成优雅的法式发髻，黑色的长裙上面的碎钻像是夜晚洒下的星屑，她的脊背挺的笔直，眼睛低垂下来看着黑白的琴键，纤长的睫毛半遮着琥珀色的眼睛，脖颈的曲线像是要挣脱眼球的飞鸟的曲线，顺着脊椎流淌下去，半掩着的蝴蝶骨像是羽翼的末端。莫扎特觉得，就容貌来说，萨列里已经甩了别人好几条大街，能把别人从法国一直甩到意大利去。  
那首曲子相对于莫扎特自己写的那些更为抒情，像是春天的第一片绿叶挣脱北风女神手指迸开的清新，夏天蜜桃刚成熟时的甜香单纯甜蜜，秋天的花朵开出最后的美和死亡，冬天在炉火边递过的加了枫糖的牛奶。溪水边的蓝色花朵融化进了水里，枫叶掉下时却变成了枫糖，枫树和焦糖的味道从鼻腔漫进舌根，萨列里指尖流淌而出的音乐铺成了一条闪着光的道路，从莫扎特的心中铺到不知道何处终止的时间里。  
莫扎特站起来鼓掌，顺带把自己的音乐之梦给鼓起来了。  
利奥波德告诉莫扎特那首曲子是萨列里自己写的，莫扎特什么都没说。  
莫扎特隐约地觉得萨列里只弹了她自己的那一部分，然而这份谱子还有另一部分，但她无从考证，她唯一能干的只有不停地重听萨列里的那首曲子，并且自己偷偷地作曲，试图补上她觉得缺失的那部分。  
她写了十九年。

新专辑发行第二天，莫扎特和萨列里的公寓的门口就被堵死了，两个女孩子被困在了公寓里，甚至不敢接近门口，那些人的叫喊令人害怕。  
萨列里门一甩就躲进了自己的房间里，留着莫扎特在门口就像被主人丢下的猫一样一边叫一边挠门：“安东你再不开门我就出柜了！”  
呦嚯，真可怕。  
萨列里在里面冷哼了一声：“想想你的未来吧，莫扎特。”  
“不！”莫扎特回答的斩钉截铁，她脖子一扬就用她的女高音叫了起来，“我爱你！接受我的告白！”  
门口的骚动声一瞬间甚至突破了萨列里的房门。  
莫扎特准备再接再厉喊出名字告白，第一个je的音还没喊完就被萨列里像抓着乱叫的鹅一样抓着脖子扯进门了。  
“莫扎特。”萨列里垂着眼睛的样子就像是她们第一次见到时的那样，她的黑发柔软地漫过肩膀。  
“安东。”莫扎特也叫了萨列里一声，她的金发略微的打着卷，蓬松地搭在肩上，她画着夸张的眼线和黑色的眼影，衬衫解开了两个扣子，短裙擦过萨列里的腿，脖子上的和手腕上的挂饰有好几层，配着她简直能溢出星星的笑，闪的萨列里的眼睛简直要流出眼泪，“我爱你。”  
萨列里放下了最后一点挣扎——在这样的攻势之下没有人能说“不”，不是吗？“我也爱你，莫扎特。”她叹息着抱住了莫扎特，莫扎特金色的及肩发蹭的她痒痒的，“但现在的问题不是这个，我们的冰箱是有底的，我们必须要出门采购……”  
“这就是那个问题。”莫扎特抿上萨列里的唇，“我爱你，你爱我，这就足够了。”  
那天是萨列里三十一岁第二天。

“这就是你让我租你们隔壁的房子的原因？”达蓬特用杆子把采购的东西从阳台给莫扎特递了过去——她们家的冰箱真的是有底的。  
“是的。”莫扎特回答的爽快，“下次帮我带点精致的糕点，我知道安东想吃了。”  
“莫扎特你别太过分！”

一只涂着紫黑色指甲油的手抓上了莫扎特的脚踝，萨列里半睁着眼睛，用自认为十分认真实际上却是绵软水润的眼神看着准备爬下床的莫扎特：“别大半夜的写谱子。”她软软地打了一个哈欠，“这对身体不好。”  
萨列里为了配合莫扎特的新专辑去染了左手的指甲，画了眼线和深色的眼影，穿着复古的黑色长裙，脖子上还有一个黑曜石的领花，白色吊带袜和黑色的复古小高跟有一种近乎诱惑的美感。  
莫扎特给自己选的是一条紫色的长裙，上面有钻石的花朵纹样，领子上有精致的白色花边，画着自己一向夸张的眼线和金色的眼影。  
萨列里给莫扎特的新专做配乐——这张专辑不是寻常的摇滚风格，也不是想象中的古典风格。  
莫扎特亲了亲萨列里的唇间又躺回了她身边：“听你的。”  
两个女孩又在床上蜷了起来，抱紧了彼此，又睡过去了。

“安东，我们去一趟萨尔茨堡吧！”莫扎特一把拍开公寓的门。  
萨列里正在洗自己和莫扎特的bra。萨列里披着黑色的长发，手上是白色的泡沫，她正在洗的丝绸面料的金色bra在洗手台投下的蜜色的光中闪着神秘的星光，投向莫扎特的眼神纯净好奇，常年待在钢琴前面的萨列里的气质干净优雅——即使她在洗bra，也是那么的优雅。  
就像莫扎特那一眼的沦陷，只不过这次她洗的是莫扎特的bra。  
只不过她是莫扎特的女朋友，也许马上就要变成莫扎特的妻子。  
“这是命运。”莫扎特小姐这么唱到，“女孩，我的爱人，你的bra，我们的相遇。啊，我爱你，和你的bra。”  
“沃菲。”萨列里洗干净她们两个人的内衣和自己的手，凑上去给了莫扎特一个轻柔的吻，“也跟我回一趟意大利吧。”  
“我爱你，亲爱的。”萨列里小姐轻柔的给莫扎特小姐和声，“莫扎特，沃菲。”  
“脱掉你的bra，女孩！”莫扎特小姐这么唱到，“就像爱一个人那么干脆，就像求婚那样决绝。”  
-  
画外音：  
我对作曲系不了解！！！任何错误都是我的！！！  
大家可能看起来比较乱，实际上这篇文是乱序，时间乱来，需要仔细看orz对不起！！【跪着向大家道歉  
其实写完了才发现这篇文有点前世今生梗了……我本来就想写一个真•现代au的orz  
设定还是萨丽丽比扎特大6岁，挑了扎特25岁这个时间点是因为那年他到了维也纳  
特定设定了他们两个人未来专业不一样是为了避免同业竞争然后甜痛什么的……真的不想写甜痛了，不然一章完结不了（没错这就是真相）所以他们两个人在一起的比较顺利……呃，用了起码三四年吧，从扎特上学的时候一直到他25岁  
文中提到的那份谱子是指2016年（我没记错的话）找到的一份历史上的莫扎特和萨列里合作的谱子，说是扎特那部分就是他一贯的戏剧性，萨丽丽的那部分则更加抒情（我特别喜欢这份谱子，相信我，它还会出现的）  
下面还有一小段！

 

 

Ready？Go→

 

 

利奥波德对自己的第三个女儿很满意，甚至比自己的亲生女儿还满意。  
“安东是我的！”莫扎特叫嚷道。  
安东尼奥，萨列里的异色瞳哥哥却非常不满意。  
“安东。”他一把把莫扎特关在了门外，“我不同意。”  
这就麻烦了。


	2. Be My Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚礼前，还没有称呼彼此为妻子时候的，她们的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性转！！！现代AU；OOC都是我的！她们两个永远是最好的！女孩，脱掉你的bra！的突然发病后续；他们两个人的性转名都是我去查的德语和意大利语名字，扎特那个是我找到最接近的，虽然真的长的要命orz萨丽丽的那个也是查的，因为我并不知道怎么用意大利语念这个名字，所以就用了百度百科上的音译，见谅  
> *弗朗切斯科 萨列里（班萨），安东尼 萨列里（没弯萨），安东尼奥 萨列里（flo萨），托尼 萨列里（啾萨），因为萨列里父母我实在是编不出来史向萨列里又有个哥哥，干脆就拿3个兄弟凑数（。）

萨列里小姐踩着八厘米的尖头铁质细高跟，走路铿锵有力，像个不打架都能一鞋跟跺死人的女战神。  
莫扎特小姐还在入门级的尖头猫跟中挣扎。

具体点说吧，萨列里小姐的高跟鞋是尖头马毛款，非常优雅的尖头八厘米设计，鞋尖的马毛的设计和后面部分的皮质，既不会让这双鞋太过普通，又不会太过。  
但是有一个地方，让萨列里小姐的高跟鞋有那么一点点的过。  
萨列里小姐的这个八厘米细高跟的鞋跟是纯铁的，真的，纯铁。  
“亲爱的你穿这双高跟去舞会，就算我没法去接你，我也一点都不担心了。”莫扎特小姐摸了摸闪着冷光的鞋跟感叹到，“你要是看谁不爽就脱下一只鞋朝他头上呼一把，绝对有效。”  
“是啊。”知道了这件事的达蓬特审视地看向萨列里小姐穿着的高跟鞋，“运气好流点血，运气不太好就脑震荡，要是是个彻头彻尾的倒霉蛋，那么估计是没命了。”  
莫扎特小姐想了想萨列里小姐踏着这么双高跟战靴踏破神域的样子，简直想再写一整张专辑，用来歌颂她不打架都能一鞋跟跺死人的女战神爱人。  
那我们再具体地说说莫扎特小姐。  
其实，要不是她不懂，她绝对能蹦的比谁谁的头顶都高地大声反驳——这根本不是她的问题！  
很多猫跟鞋的鞋跟并不是在脚后跟的位置，反而偏向中间，这样就让尖细的小高跟开始挑战人的平衡能力，更别提萨列里小姐说着什么为了舒适给她选了相对柔软的皮子。  
这样一脚下去，平衡点移到脚后跟中央，柔软的皮子起不了多少支撑作用，再穿着束缚了大腿的设计的黑色礼裙，没摔死在应酬的途中算是她命大。  
可惜莫扎特小姐并不懂高跟鞋。

很多礼服裙都设计成必须踩着高跟的拖地款，这是设计好的。  
但是礼服裙并不包含让你的爱人光脚踩住过长的裙摆而落入你的怀中的设计。  
真的。

萨列里小姐，怎么说呢，有一句话很适合她。  
她不是在演出的途中，就是在宴会上。  
对，就是这么忙，天天穿着高跟和礼服裙，穿梭在昂贵的钢琴聚光灯和宴会中的香槟的味道之中。  
但是赫本女神当年的礼服裙配的是猫跟，萨列里小姐当下配的却一般都是八厘米尖头。  
这就证明，有些，啊不是，她大多数的礼服裙都是光脚的时候垂落过脚背的那种款式。  
所以要是不小心，光脚的时候一脚踩住裙摆摔上一跤真不是什么想象不到的事情。  
所以在某一次萨列里小姐拎着不知道什么时候悄悄滑落了裙边的礼服裙准备去门口换鞋的时候，就这样一点都不出乎意料地一脚踩上了像是一个小小的尾巴的裙摆。  
然后当然就是往前一摔。  
却十分出乎意料地一跤跌进了爱人怀里。  
哦吼。

萨列里小姐的异色瞳哥哥站在门口，像是戏剧里描写的那样把妹妹往身后一揽，冷冰冰地看着拿着礼品和鲜花的莫扎特小姐。  
他就说了一句话。  
因为下一秒门就被甩上了。  
“我家珍珠一样宝贵的女孩儿怎么可能随便嫁人。”

萨列里小姐头疼地在房间里打着转。  
没错，这看起来很眼熟吧，在房间里打转这样眼熟的剧情和更加眼熟的前情提要——她被关起来了呗。  
她出生在传统的富裕家庭，幼年就没了双亲的萨列里小姐是被大哥和二哥养大的，即使还有一个比她更小的弟弟，兄长们照顾的重心还是全部都在唯一的妹妹身上。  
毕竟女孩儿是世界的宝物嘛。  
睡前过来看了一眼妹妹的弗朗切斯科看着妹妹眼角的泪痕还是忍不住叹了口气谴责了自己，良心在隐隐作痛——利用了妹妹差劲的体育把她锁在房里，结果搞哭了妹妹。  
弗朗切斯科、安东尼和托尼往沙发里一摊摸了摸良心。  
实话说，不管妹妹带回来的是谁，只要小妹妹说一句我要和这个人结婚，萨列里家的三个兄弟都会把门在那个人脸前甩上，不管是个多好的小伙子，他们也不会想把妹妹交出去。  
一个姑娘就更不行了吧！  
不过萨列里家的兄弟们忘了一件事。  
他们甜美可爱的小妹妹体育是很差，就算是个二层楼她也绝没那个可能性跳窗逃跑，毕竟他们可爱的小妹妹因为下盘不稳，小时候一天就要平地摔个三四回。  
当然，长大了之后这个毛病毕竟好了许多。  
虽然还有一点是，长大后的萨列里小姐，不是在琴凳上就是端着杯甚至都不知道价钱的酒和水晶酒杯在宴会里，不管哪种场合她都不怎么需要动弹，更没那个机会摔跤。  
萨列里小姐搬出去上学之后就完全没有那个机会在兄弟们面前摔跤了。  
又不是大哥弗朗切斯科，即使也是个钢琴家，一挽起袖子不是像二哥安东尼的风流，也不像四弟托尼的儒雅，倒是完完全全的一副要去揍人的黑帮大佬的模样。  
跑题了。  
综上所述，萨列里小姐是没那个可能性在她亲爱的精致的小阳台上做出穿着裙子逃跑的举动的。  
但没说别人不能用萨列里小姐亲爱的精致的小阳台上来啊。  
罗密欧与朱丽叶看过吗？  
自古小阳台偷情胜地啊，一个出不来，另一个就可以进去啊。  
委屈地把爱人弄的稍微那么有点过地让爱人疲惫地沾染着泪痕地睡去也不是不可能嘛。  
萨列里小姐的兄弟们没看见萨列里小姐脸上的红晕又不是莫扎特小姐的错。

萨列里小姐在计划一场将会发生的婚礼时就把一切都计划好了，甚至包括对比了婚后受委屈回娘家的各种航空公司的机票，力求找到一种最快速而舒适的方法，而且还不告诉她的妻子（她们称彼此为‘妻子’）她最终挑选出的航班，说是以防万一。  
莫扎特小姐：拜托这是不可能发生的好吗？！我亲爱的、珍贵的、最最最爱的……（以下省略一千零三种甜腻而厚实的、会引起人不适的称呼）萨列里小姐以及准莫扎特夫人！  
真是伤人呦。

莫扎特小姐委屈极了。  
“好吧，亲爱的，我错了。”萨列里小姐凑上去亲了亲生闷气的莫扎特小姐的唇角。  
“那你再吻我一下，我才考虑原谅你。”莫扎特小姐扒着萨列里小姐气呼呼地鼓起嘴。  
萨列里小姐又凑上去亲了一口气鼓鼓的莫扎特小姐。  
“这样行吗？”萨列里小姐扒着莫扎特小姐的肩膀小声问到。  
“根本不行！”莫扎特小姐捧着萨列里小姐的脸结结实实地在她的嘴上亲了一口，“不行，安东，不能撒娇，不能宠你，你个蜜罐子里泡出来的小小姐。”  
“我的蜜罐子。”萨列里小姐凑上去亲了一口莫扎特小姐，又在她唇上偷了一舔，像是小姑娘舔了一口棒棒糖，或是小猫咪舔了一口傻乎乎的主人。  
萨列里小姐趁着莫扎特小姐愣住的时候跑回了房间，笑声却像是细碎的糖粉一样零碎地撒了一路，从客厅的沙发上一直到她们的房间里。  
“最甜美的那个吻是要留到婚礼上的！”  
莫扎特小姐的能滴出糖浆的笑声顺着一路的糖粉追了过去。


	3. Les Noces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她们有不止一场婚礼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性转！！！现代AU；OOC都是我的！她们两个永远是最好的！女孩，脱掉你的bra！的突然发病婚礼后续；他们两个人的性转名都是我去查的德语和意大利语名字，扎特那个是我找到最接近的，虽然真的长的要命orz萨丽丽的那个也是查的，因为我并不知道怎么用意大利语念这个名字，所以就用了百度百科上的音译，见谅  
> *弗朗切斯科 萨列里（班萨），安东尼 萨列里（没弯萨），安东尼奥 萨列里（flo萨），托尼 萨列里（啾萨），因为萨列里父母我实在是编不出来史向萨列里又有个哥哥，干脆就拿3个兄弟凑数（。）

一般情况下——我是说，想想她们从相遇一直到谈恋爱谈到结婚——每次莫扎特小姐看见萨列里小姐的时候，她都在洗自己的bra。  
“这是命运。”莫扎特小姐这么唱过，“女孩，我的爱人，你的bra，我们的相遇。啊，我爱你，和你的bra。”  
“莫扎特我要杀了你。”萨列里小姐这么说过，挥舞着她精致的小刀冲进录音棚，还把莫扎特小姐追的到处跑。  
“安东，你看你当年是多么的爱我啊。”莫扎特小姐又窝在了萨列里腿上听CD，她抬头看向被她的耳机压的不舒服的萨列里小姐，蓝灰色的眼睛里掺着蜜色的阳光。她的表情可以称得上是纯洁，充满了少女看向爱人的单纯的雀跃和爱意，也许当年她在小阳台上也是这么看着被兄长关起来的萨列里小姐的吧，“你嫁给我吧！”  
“不。”萨列里小姐非常冷漠地拒绝了，她放下了手中的书，认真地看进莫扎特小姐的眼睛里，“而且，从我的腿上下去。”

莫扎特小姐第一次遇见萨列里小姐，她真的在洗自己的bra。  
这是真的。  
但是这真的不代表她每次看见萨列里小姐，对方都在洗自己的bra。  
毕竟之后她看见萨列里小姐洗自己的bra和洗她的bra的概率五五开。  
萨列里披着黑色的长发，手上是白色的泡沫，她正在洗的丝绸面料的金色bra在洗手台投下的蜜色的光中闪着神秘的星光，投向莫扎特的眼神纯净好奇，常年待在钢琴前面的萨列里的气质干净优雅——即使她在洗bra，也是那么的优雅。  
莫扎特还是一眼就沦陷了。  
“安东就是我的天使！”莫扎特喝了一口卡路尔牛奶向达蓬特感叹道，“她那么美，她的才华那样闪耀——我的缪斯！”  
“恕我直言，虽然你们两个已经在一起那么多年了，但你们两个，”达蓬特指了指莫扎特，牙酸地听着莫扎特小姐阐述自己多么爱萨列里小姐，萨列里小姐又多么美好，萨列里小姐的兄长们又是如何像凯普莱特一家子那样拆散这对甜蜜的爱侣，她自己和萨列里小姐的故事多么多么多么的像那对可怜的小爱侣，只觉得自己的古典鸡尾酒完全没有辣味了，“离婚礼怕是还远着吧？”  
“这种东西从来不能成为我们之间的障碍！”莫扎特小姐陶醉地喝完了卡路尔牛奶。  
这也就是莫扎特小姐避着萨列里小姐拉着达蓬特出来喝酒的原因。  
也是为什么她会把自己的这一张专辑的主打歌取名《可怜的小爱侣》。  
这是她的苦恼，她们的未来。

一场婚礼需要完全的准备——两位来自不同国度的新人，即使她们相遇在浪漫的法国，这场婚礼也还是不可能按照法国习俗来。  
首先是家人。  
虽然很难接受自己的女儿嫁给一位女士，莫扎特一家最后却还是送上了真心诚意的祝福。莫扎特小姐的哥哥温柔地把吻印在妹妹额头，父母虽然不舍，却也还是为女儿策划起婚礼，从婚前最后一份礼物开始一直到婚礼场地，从德国空运来的大箱玫瑰，碎扁桃仁的糖果和加了香料的酒，婚裙和用打小攒下的零钱买的婚鞋，店员小姐笑着捧着装满硬币的罐子朝这幸福的一家送上的祝福，哥哥暗地里准备好的大捧的红丝带和花环，挂上了铁盒子的车，一匹美丽的黑马拉起的马车将带着这对新人驶向教堂，早早装满每位来宾口袋的米粒，向好友借来的面纱，海蓝宝石打出的一对戒指能驱散一切邪灵，幼嫩的山梨树苗祝福着长长久久的一生。  
即使气的不行，萨列里的兄弟们还是耐不过小妹妹别扭的撒娇开始气势汹汹地准备着一场婚礼，一边挑着婚纱上的珍珠一边告诫着妹妹别让人欺负了去。萨列里小姐的大哥穿着黑西装，胸口用她幼年时的一支珍珠领针别着一小束纯白的玛格丽特，挽着她的手臂将她交给了他一向看不顺眼的姑娘，看着自己视若珍宝的妹妹在这一天变成了美丽的新娘，手中的捧花里的橙花和玛格丽特之中点缀着薄雪火绒草，那束纯白的捧花是婚前的最后一份礼物，小妹妹腿上的吊带袜是母亲留下来的，小妹妹的手套则是对方向她求婚时的那一副，钻石的订婚戒指还扣在无名指上，兄长胸口的那抹纯白的手帕上留着妹妹最后几滴泪珠，西装的口袋里装着的却是笑意。

萨列里在莫扎特趴在自己腿上听歌的时候突然明白了那天莫扎特小姐说结婚的时候的那股感觉从何而来，那种感觉就像是一道鞭痕没入体内，带着刺痛的美好沿着脊椎向下流淌。那时候她毫无防备地让莫扎特小姐枕着自己的大腿，腿骨还被耳机硌的隐隐作痛，不过毕竟是谈了这么多年恋爱的爱人，她没有叫嚷着让莫扎特小姐滚下去，就像普通情侣吵架那样——萨列里小姐只是带着一贯的冷漠口吻叫莫扎特小姐从她腿上下去。  
“安东！我们结婚吧！”莫扎特小姐直接从萨列里小姐的膝盖上蹦了起来，鬓角那缕过长的卷发还跳动了一下。  
而萨列里小姐只能被那道鞭痕般的请求钉在原地，还保持着被压久了动弹不得的姿势。  
半个月后，莫扎特小姐还在执着地重复着一个求婚：“安东尼拉 萨列里小姐，我爱你，嫁给我吧。”莫扎特小姐的眼神认真的惊人，萨列里小姐之前只在她作曲和请求自己成为她的女朋友的时候见到过。  
别问我萨列里小姐为什么没答应。  
谁叫莫扎特小姐有订婚之后跟着她回家报喜却被她的兄长一门板摔在脸前半厘米的经历。  
鬼知道还要用多长时间才能结婚，真头疼。萨列里小姐叹了一句，拿起了电话，顺手使用了之前找好的航班订了张机票。

一只涂着紫黑色指甲油的手抓上了莫扎特的脚踝，萨列里小姐半睁着眼睛，用自认为十分认真实际上却是绵软水润的眼神看着因为睡不着又怕吵到她所以准备爬下床的莫扎特小姐：“别大半夜的不睡觉。”她软软地打了一个哈欠，“这对身体不好。”  
萨列里小姐为了她们的婚礼像当年那样去染了左手的指甲，画了眼线和烟熏的眼影，穿着渐变的婚纱，胸口上还有一个黑曜石的胸针，蓝色的袜带和黑色的复古小高跟有一种近乎诱惑的美感。  
莫扎特小姐的婚裙是一条金色的长裙，上面有金箔和珍珠的藤蔓纹样，长手套上有精致的蕾丝花边，画着自己一向夸张的眼线和金色的眼影。  
她们的婚礼就在明天，而前一夜的失眠真的情有可原。  
莫扎特小姐亲了亲萨列里小姐的唇间又躺回了她身边：“听你的。”  
两个女孩又在床上蜷了起来，抱紧了彼此，又睡过去了。  
（隔壁的莫萨婚礼：莫扎特：为什么她们婚前一夜不用回娘家啊！为什么她们婚前一夜可以睡一起啊！！！）

其次是婚礼。  
初夏的阳光像是大罐的蜜糖倾倒在纯白的头纱上，青叶和花束的味道揉过鼻尖，融雪时出生的叶芽绽开了叶片，大朵的花被路过的风偷出花蕊里的那一抹芬芳，近旁的鸟儿要不自己抱回家一团，要不就叫翅下的风把香味带远。纱质的婚裙被马车旁经过的风撩起了裙摆，纯白的薄雾在风中旋着裙角，萨列里小姐微微探着身子护着手中纯白的捧花，留了眼泪的手帕被兄长收进胸前的口袋里，那块打好的铁片被缝在了莫扎特小姐的腿侧裙摆上，中指上的银托钻戒像是星星般闪耀着细微的光。  
圣坛上的宣誓像是咒语一样绕紧了她们接下来的一生，那个留着的最甜美的吻在婚礼上交换着她们的气息和灵魂，被撺掇的一些来宾帮着莫扎特小姐的哥哥用大捧的红丝带和花环封住了门口，剩下的人则推着自家的女孩儿的肩让她们去接那束纯白的捧花，看着幸福花落谁家。

“这就是你让我参加你们婚礼的原因？”达蓬特在婚宴上咬着牙想要冲上去揍莫扎特——不，不能说小姐了，萨列里夫人倒应该是个可以接受的称呼，“因为伴娘不够？”  
“是的。”莫扎特小姐回答的爽快，“而且大家都想看你穿裙子。”  
“莫扎特你别太过分！”

“莫扎特。”萨列里垂着眼睛的样子就像是她们第一次见到时的那样，她的黑发漏出的几缕柔软地漫过肩膀，剩下的都被挽进了黑羽的头冠里。她穿着露背的渐变色婚裙，肩上是薄雾一般的两条浅黑的轻纱，拢在雪白的肩上，黑珍珠和碎钻扣住了胸口的镂花；脊背的设计像是当年莫扎特小姐第一次见到她时那样，脖颈的弯曲像是要挣脱眼球的飞鸟的曲线，顺着脊椎流淌下去，精致的蕾丝和大溪地黑珍珠半掩着的蝴蝶骨像是羽翼的末端；大颗的黑珍珠和黑纱像是随手一般的收紧了细细的一抹腰，珠花扣住了黑纱的低端，碎钻花朵的别针扣住了最后一尾黑色的薄雾；腰部开始的不规则的黑纱翻滚着泻下，像是被稀释一般的在接触地面时碎成了珠白色的浪花，蜷曲着凝固在了裙尾，晕开新娘的纯洁颜色，“我爱你。”  
“安东。”莫扎特小姐也叫了萨列里小姐一声，她的金发被收在了和妻子的黑羽头冠相对应的金色羽翼头冠里，金色的叶片顺着脊背向下生长，倒像是一拢头纱。她穿着一袭金色的婚裙，金色的罗勒顺着肩膀和脖颈开始蔓延着向下生长，蜷曲着贴紧了少女依旧柔软幼嫩的肌肤，鲜嫩修长的叶片咬着轻纱贴合着身体的曲线滑下腹部，却在大腿根的地方渐渐细碎，漏出大片的云似的长纱；背后的罗勒含着碎珠的花扣着撒下的薄纱，毕竟这是一场意大利式婚礼，多多少少吧；还有些罗勒自大理石上生长，爬满了长长的裙摆，在金色的薄雾中摇曳，细碎的金箔勾勒着些许的叶片，小颗的珍珠开出了花；配着她简直能溢出星星的笑，闪的萨列里小姐的眼里简直要流出眼泪，“我爱你。”  
萨列里小姐放下了最后一点挣扎——在这样的攻势之下没有人能说“不”，不是吗？  
“我愿意。”她叹息着吻上了莫扎特小姐，莫扎特小姐金色的碎发蹭的她痒痒的。  
“我愿意。”莫扎特小姐抿上萨列里小姐的唇，把自己的一缕呼吸和一抹灵魂顺着这个圣坛上的吻送进了萨列里小姐的体内，她们将永不分离，即便有死亡，又或是时光。  
那天还是莫扎特小姐的三十六岁生日。

萨列里小姐的头纱和莫扎特小姐的手套一起不知道遗失在了哪里，她们背着所有人偷跑了出来，倒像是两个情窦初开的小爱侣背着父母在小阳台上哼着一曲牧歌，笑声粘着糖霜和蜂蜜零碎地撒了一路，所有人看着她们左手上的婚戒和高声宣泄的幸福送上祝福，她们笑着用祝福的吻换了路边的奶奶自家酿的甜酒饮下，酒液在两颊上熏染出了蔷薇色的红晕，代表着幸福和爱情。  
陆上生长的红珊瑚是结出的樱桃，吻与珍惜和着带着一丝丝酸的樱桃汁漫过味蕾，像是泉水溅过翠色的野草，最后的两滴樱桃汁和一千零三声笑声尽数泼在了裙边，她们带着笑搀着彼此的臂弯踏上了纯白的邮轮，那些古旧的元素和永远不会老去的奢华托起波涛上的这对新人，服务生送上了祝福和提前运到的礼服裙，柔软的被单和解暑的香草冰激淋懒洋洋地守着窗边的阳光。

她们在船上的小型剧院里随意地听着随意的歌剧，女高音的冰凉音质倒是还挺配夜后。漆黑的三角钢琴前有时候是一位黑发的琴师，有时候却是一位金发的琴师。她们也在舞厅里见过黑发的琴师和金发的琴师，他们指下流淌出各式各样的连名字都没有的舞曲，这对新人还执意请了对方一杯古典鸡尾酒，只因为她们都忍不住觉着对方是自己未曾谋面的兄长，而婚礼上没送出的祝福完全可以在蜜月中补上。  
莫扎特小姐笑嘻嘻地穿着一袭星星的金色礼裙，蓬松的纱质裙摆，胸口之满全是缀着金箔星星的软纱，倒是和脚上松松散散地沿着脚腕垂下的缀了金色星星纱袜对应的完美，松松的灯笼纱袖袖口上的小颗珍珠咬着金色的丝缎扣紧了伶仃的腕骨，歪斜着拿着一杯琥珀色的鸡尾酒向她的妻子的眼睛致敬。  
萨列里小姐穿的是一件改短的深夜色的抹胸纱裙，裙摆上坠着兄长们积攒多年的华美珍珠，像是在夜空中洒了一捧星星，上身勾串着切割好的落雨似的水晶，顺着腰侧的鲸鱼骨滑落，背后的丝带勾紧，脚上配合着莫扎特小姐也穿了一双银色星星的袜子，尖头的八厘米高跟鞋的铁质高跟冷冷地发着光。  
金发的琴师向她们眨了眨眼饮尽手中的鸡尾酒，拉着黑发的琴师一起坐上琴凳，舞厅中的钢琴是繁复的棕色花纹，却也美的惊心，像是琥珀中封了层层的藤蔓。  
那首曲子中金发琴师的部分带着一丝戏剧性，黑发琴师的那部分则更为抒情。他们指尖流淌出的音符像是春天的第一片绿叶挣脱北风女神手指迸开的清新，夏天蜜桃刚成熟时的甜香单纯甜蜜，秋天的花朵开出最后的美和死亡，冬天在炉火边递过的加了枫糖的牛奶；溪水边的蓝色花朵融化进了水里，枫叶掉下时却变成了枫糖，枫树和焦糖的味道从鼻腔漫进舌根，他们指尖流淌而出的音乐铺成了一条闪着光的道路，从他们的心中一直铺到不知道何处终止的时间里。

奶油色的家具的夹缝中倒挂着脆生生的白色干玫瑰，浅米色的窗帘遮不住金色的阳光，就这样像一首牧歌般轻盈地落在了姑娘们的眼皮上，原木色的家具都被镀了一层金色的镶边。  
桌上的白瓷杯里是意大利人亲手煮好的咖啡，她们没有那么在乎早上吃什么，烘一下提前准备好的法式甜甜圈，夏日水果浓烈的甜被咖啡冲散，最后一丝甜蜜被揉进吻里。

莫扎特小姐又出了一张新专辑。  
不是，应该是沃尔夫迪特里希 萨列里 莫扎特，也就是萨列里夫人又出了一张新专辑。  
《永不分离》。  
“爱情就是这样。”萨列里夫人这么唱到，“摔在脸前的门板，半夜的小阳台。”  
萨列里小姐给她的妻子和声。  
不是，应该是安东尼拉 萨列里 莫扎特，也就是莫扎特夫人给她的妻子和声。  
“爱情啊，爱情。”  
歌中的这句和声一度被改编成一整段咏叹调。  
“却永远会消融进婚礼之中。”莫扎特拉着萨列里的手看进妻子的眼里，眼角是没擦干净的笑意。  
“就像婚礼上最甜蜜的那个吻。”萨列里将彼此的十指扣住，在妻子的手背上纹上了一个吻。  
“你是我的一生。”


End file.
